


Silk

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Luaus, M/M, What the fuck even is this, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up with a nice pair of tits and Liam takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 1D story I've ever posted and I also suck at writing smut so, um. Btw, Zayn and Harry are in an open relationship.  
> Enjoy :D

Louis really, really didn't want to get out of bed. Apparantly, this particular hotel had comfier beds than the other hotels. He rolled over and snuggled his face into the pillow. A feather or something slipped in his mouth and he turned his head to spit it out. Another one fell on his closed eyes, and he rubbed his face into the pillow again to get it off.   
Someone pounded on the door of the hotel and Louis picked up his pillow and put it over his head.  
"Lou? You in there?" Niall called. A moment later, when Louis didn't reply, he slid a card key into the slot and the door clicked open. "Louis-- you aren't Louis..." Niall trailed off, one hand on the door handle.  
"No, I'm the queen of England," he snarked.   
"Um, I'm sorry, I thought this was my friend's room..." Louis stuck his head up indignantly.   
"Are you kidding? You can't just come in here and wake me up and play jokes on me, Horan."  
"Uh..." Niall took a step backwards and half closed the door. "I'll just go now!" he squeaked and fled, the door slamming behind him. Louis stared after him, confused and irritated.

Niall knocked on Liam's door until the taller boy answered.   
"Nialler?" Liam opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "How are you such a morning person?"  
"I don't know. Hey, do you know where Lou's room is?"   
"Two doors down from Zayn and Harry's. Three-twenty-five."  
"Are you sure?" Niall craned his neck to see the door again.   
"I'm positive. Why?"  
"He's not there." Liam frowned.   
"Hold on, lemme get dressed." Niall followed Liam back inside and sat on the bed. "If Lou isn't in there, who is?"   
"Some girl. She's um... Not wearing a shirt." Liam's eyes widened.  
"Well then." They left and walked over to Louis's room. Liam held his ear close to the door and knocked with the back of his knuckle. "Louis? You in there?"  
"Liam! Niall's being mean. He woke me up and played a joke on me." Liam looked over at Niall, who shrugged.   
"I'm gonna come in, ok?" Liam slid the key in the slot and opened the door, sticking his head inside cautiously. He glanced around, looking for his bandmate. He made a tiny noise when he spotted the girl on the bed. She was shirtless, as Niall had said, but facing away so all they could see was her back.  
"Um, excuse me miss, but is Louis here?" Liam choked out after a moment. She rolled around and Liam slapped a hand over his eyes.   
"Liam, what on earth are you talking about?" Louis moaned, rubbing his eyes and starting to sit up.   
"Uh..." Liam peeked through his fingers and caught a glimpse of perky, medium sized breasts and a narrow waist.   
"I know, I know the sight of a star as bright as me can be blindin-- WOAH WHAT?" Louis stared down at his chest in disbelief, gaping. After a moment, he scrambled to pull the blanket up to his neck and started hypervenilating. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He peeked under the blankets and whimpered.   
"Um, miss? Is something wrong?" Niall asked. Louis couldn't reply.  
"Miss? Are you alright?" Liam hesitantly went over, still half covering his eyes and very obviously not looking at the blanket.  
"Stop calling me that. It's me, Louis!" Liam analyzed Louis's face carefully.  
"You look a lot like him, that's for sure," Niall commented, still by the door. "Maybe Haz will be able to tell for sure. He's knows Lou the best." Niall pulled out his cell phone and dialled Harry's number.   
"Niall?" Harry said groggily.   
"Something's wrong with Louis, I think. Can you come... Help?" Niall said awkwardly.   
"What? Louis's hurt?!"  
"Nonono, uh... He's not hurt. But could you come over? Like now?"

After Harry hung up, he gently shook Zayn awake. Well, considering what a morning monster Zayn was, it wasn't awake, per se, but concious. "Babe, I need to go check on Louis. Nialler said there's something wrong." Zayn moaned in protest and snuggled farther against Harry. "Sorry, Love. I'll be back soon." Harry slowly slid out of bed and put on shorts and a tshirt and speedwalked over to Louis's room. "Boobear?" he called, tapping the door.  
"HARRY!" Louis yelled. Niall opened the door and let Harry in. The Irish boy still looked a bit distressed. Harry looked around to find Liam searching through Louis's dresser and Louis huddling on the bed... With excessivly long hair.  
"Lou... What on earth happened to your hair?" Harry said, sitting next to his friend and picking up a strand of it.  
"I... Have... NO... Clue..." The blanket shifted and revealed the side of the curve of her breast, and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.   
"What...?" Before Louis could stop him, Harry snatched the blanket away and stared. "Lou, you have boobs!"  
"Thanks, I didn't notice!" Louis roughly grabbed the blanket back and covered herself with it.   
"Do you have..." Harry grinned mischeviously and reached for the blanket again.  
"Oh no you don't!" Louis gripped it furiously.  
"Well do you?"  
"I-- uh." She slipped a hand under the blanket and squeaked. "Nope, nope, definitly not a penis. Where'd it go?!" She forgot that she had breasts (and was covering them) and ducked under the blanket. She pulled up the waistband of her boxers and peeked under, making a slightly terrified face. Reaching a hand down again, she ran her finger down the folds of her new crotch, twitching slightly when she reached a sensitive spot. "OH. THAT'S what they were talking about..." she whispered. When she resurfaced, she found all the boys staring at her. Harry readjusted his shorts. "Sorry."  
"By all means, continue," Harry said casually. Niall preoccupied himself with fixing his hair and Liam looked stubbornly down at the pile of clothes, even though he wasn't actually searching for anything.  
"Um, anyways, I need some clothes... Like now please." Liam chose a shirt and pants at random and tossed them at Louis. 

Zayn fully woke up about half an hour after Harry left. Rolling around, he recalled somethig about Louis's room. Getting out of bed, he put on some sweatpants and a tank and made his way sleepily to room 325. The door was unlocked and he let himself in, rubbing the heels of his hands in his eyes. "Mornin'," he said tiredly. Without even looking at everyone else, who'd frozen in place, Zayn walked across the room and into Harry's stunned arms.   
"Is anyone else hungry?" he mumbled into the fabric of Harry's tshirt. "'Cause I want breakfast."  
"Um... Zayn, can we tall about breakfast later?"   
"Why?"  
"Something came up." Zayn looked around sleepily, first gliding right over Louis, who was in ill fitting clothes and standing rather awkwardly, then doing a double take and staring at his friend in disbelief. "Why is Louis crossdressing?"   
Louis did a double facepalm and sighed. "I'm not crossdressing. I woke up like this."  
"Woah, seriously? With boobs and a pussy and everything?" The other three boys blushed and Zayn stared at the loose fabric by her crotch.   
"Yes, and could you please put a shirt on? You're making me uncomfortable."   
"Oh really?" Zayn said suggestively, sleepily striking a provocitave pose.   
"Shut up." Louis turned to Liam. "Li, these don't fit either. Do you have some sweats or something?"   
"Sure, I'll go get them." Liam left and shut the door behind him. Louis began to peel the jeans off.   
"So... What happened?" Niall asked. "What happened to make you wake up like... That..." He gestured to Louis's body.   
"I dunno. I had kind of a funny dream last night though. Something about a poition or whatever."   
"Weird."

"But guys, what's the point of going to Hawaii if were not going to the beach?" Niall protested.   
"Seriously, go to the beach without me!" Louis added, not looking particularly happy about it.   
"No way. Here, Niall and I'll go buy you a swimsuit and a sundress and be right back in no time," Liam said, grabbing Niall's wrist.   
"Bye Louise!" Niall called, grinning as Liam pulled him out the door. Louis fumed.  
"Do NOT start calling me Louise, you two," she said to Harry and Zayn.  
"Fine, fine."

"What colour do you think he wants?" Niall said, standing in front of a rack of women's swimsuits.   
"Dunno. A one piece?" Liam held up a blue one peice with a green stripe around the upper part.   
"No... Bikini?" Niall pointed to a pink and orange bikini with a gold ring in the middle.   
"Not that one." They looked through them a little more, until Niall pulled out a one peice.   
"What about this, Li?"  
"Ooh, that one's great, how much is it?"  
"Fifty US dollars."   
"Lets get it. What size do you think Lou is?" Niall checked the tag of the suit and frowned.   
"I dunno how American sizes work. Or women's sizes." He held it up and pulled the sides flat. "I think Lou's smaller than that."  
"So..." Liam dug through the racks and pulled out a smaller one. "This one?"   
"Yeah. You got any money on you?"  
"I got a credit card," Liam said, pulling out his wallet and checking. "But weren't we going to get a little dress too?" Niall hooked the swimsuit over his arm and marched over to a rack of brightly coloured sundresses.   
"I think he'll like this one, don't you?" Niall said, pulling out a strapless, cherry red dress with a floofy sheer layer over it.  
"Yep. Let's go."

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Zayn asked.  
"We got a little drunk last night, I went to sleep, had a funny dream, woke up, discovered I'm a girl. Not much to it." Louis shrugged. She was now out of the jeans and in Liam's sweats and one of Niall's tank tops, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She glanced back at Zayn, who was still shirtless, and hissed. "Could you PLEASE put some clothes on?"   
"Why, are you turned on by my loveliness?" Zayn smirked.  
"No!" Harry snickered and peeled off his tshirt, handing it to Zayn.  
"Better, Boobear?" Harry said, nudging Louis with his bare shoulder. Louis stiffened and very obviously did not look at Harry's v-line or abs.   
"No." She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent that surrounded the two boys. "Never noticed that before..." she murmured.  
"Never noticed what?" Harry asked.  
"You guys smell."  
"We smell like what?" Zayn said, playing with a strand of Louis's hair.   
"Like... I dunno." She wasn't about to mention the fact that they both smelled like sex.   
Liam and Niall knocked on the door, and Zayn stood up to answer it. "Did you guys find something?"  
"Yep. Lou, could you try the stuff on?" Louis stood up and grabbed the stuff before slipping into the bathroom.   
The bathing suit was a tortoiseshell monokini with a wooden ring in the center. It was a little tight around the backside, but the top part fit perfectly. The dress was again a little tight on the bottom but good on top. Looking in the mirror, she combed through her hair with her fingers, not bothering with anything up. She glanced down at her legs and sighed in relief: the only hair there was blond and very fine, no need to shave it. When she stepped out, Niall and Harry both looked over her very obviously, while the other two were more subtle.   
"Nice choice you guys," Harry said to Niall and Liam, smirking.   
"Can we go to the beach now?"

Niall, Zayn, and Harry splashed straight into the warm waves while Liam and Louis set up a blanket and umbrella.  
"Whats it like?" Liam asked after they were both seated.   
"Different."  
"Different how?"  
"Everything. All the colors look more intense, I can tell the difference between two really simaler shades now. I don't feel like I have as much, sort of, immeadiate energy. Everything feels a little more balanced out. And I can smell new things."  
"Weird. What can you smell?"  
"Boys," Louis admitted, blushing a little.  
"That makes sense I guess. Your physically a heterosexual female so you smell male horomones."   
"Hello, Professor Smartypants. But your probably right." She watched, mesmerized, as the boys splashed around in the ocean, making their bodies shine.   
"Your checking them out right now, aren't you?" Liam teased.  
"No!... Maybe." Liam laughed and stripped off his own shirt and stretched, making his muscles ripple. He rubbed his arm where his tattoo was and turned to help Louis up.   
"Take your dress off, you don't want it to get wet." He smiled and pulled her to her feet, then helped pull her dress over her head. They picked their way to the water holding hands, partially so Louis wouldn't fall. Once they were in, the warm tropical waves lulled them farther out to where the other boys stood chest deep.   
"Yay! Louis got in!" Harry swept her up and threw her, shrieking, to Niall. The blond boy caught her with a little difficulty and laughed.   
"Put me down!"   
"Not a chance!" Niall threw her as best he could to Zayn, who had to dive a little to scoop her out of the water.   
"Liam, catch!" Louis was once again tossed as Zayn hauled her back to Liam.   
"Careful there," he whispered in her ear. She sucked in a breath just before a big wave crashed over them. They resurfaced and Liam smashed his lips to hers. "You smell pretty good yourself, Lou." Niall, Zayn, and Harry tried to contain their laughter at Louis's bewildered expression.

Liam parked the car a block away from the big party, and they all got out. Louis straightened her dress and Harry hooked an arm around her waist. "Ready for the luau?"  
"Yeah, I'm starving." She tucked her hair behind her ears and the rest of them headed towards the wooden gate. A man checked off their reservations and they entered the beautiful party. The palm trees were strung up with lights and there were torches every meter leading up to the patio. The sun was just setting behind that, and the sky was streaked with orange and pink. A little bit off to the side, a few Hawaiian chefs were grilling tons of food and a huge pig sat roasting over a fire.  
"Food!" Niall exclaimed, picking his way over to where the grilled fruit was being plated. He snatched a plate and picked up half a carmalized starfruit. The juice dripped down his fingers and he licked it off before putting the whole thing in his mouth. "Mmm, that's delicious! Guys, you have to get over here!" he called with his mouth full.   
"I've never been to a luau before," Liam remarked. Louis was already heading over to where Niall was, and the others followed her.  
"Open wide, princess," Niall teased, holding up a peice of grilled pineapple. Louis opened up her mouth as wide as she could and Niall placed the tropical fruit delicately on her tongue.   
"Mmm!" Louis reached for a plate of her own before she was done chewing and shoved a grilled banana in her mouth.  
More people started to arrive, and some music started up. Eventually, the whole venue was packed with dancing people. Louis flitted around between guests and her boys, dancing with Zayn, then a tan, blond boy taller than Harry, then a muscled Hawaiian who bought her a drink, then Niall, then finally landed in Liam's arms.  
"You enjoying yourself, Lou?" he whispered in her ear. She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Of course! Who wouldn't be?"  
"Sad, sad souls." He slid his hands down her waist and pulled her closer, and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling his face to hers. 

"I am BEAT!" Niall said, clambering over Harry to sit in the middle seat. Louis's head drifted to his shoulder halfway through the drive back to the hotel, and he rested his hand on her bare thigh. It was about one thirty in the morning, and the only one that wasn't about to fall asleep was Liam, who was somehow buzzing with a sort of excitement.  
When they pulled up, Harry had to drag a mostly sleeping and slightly drunk Zayn to their room. Niall got himself to his room, but collapsed before he could shut his door. Liam, who was carrying Louis in his arms, shut it for him.   
"Hey, Loulou?"  
"Loulou?"  
"I like it."  
"Huh. Me too. You were saying?" she said sleepily.  
"You up for a movie or something?" He shifted all her weight to one arm and opened her door.  
"Sure... I mean I'll probably fall asleep, but whatever."  
"Great." He set her down on the bed and clicked on the television. "What do you want to watch?"   
"I don't care. Something funny." Liam smiled and scrolled through the comedy section, settling on a newer romantic comedy that got a decent review. He snuggled up next to Louis, and she rested her head on his stomach, playing with the hem of his tshirt. "Li?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your comfortable." He laughed and Louis's head bounced as his stomach contracted.   
"Stop it."   
"Stop what?"  
"Laughing!" He tried to compose his face, but that eventually just made him laugh harder. "C'mere, you!" He pulled her up so her head was resting agaisnt his neck and she laid half on, half off of him. She giggled and looked up at him. 

Louis inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of the ocean, smoke from the grills, and a light sheen of sweat. She stretched her head up and her lips brushed against the stubble under his chin. His breath caught a little and she slowly slid her hands up his torso, humming. She felt him tense up beneath her. She shifted upwards and kissed along his jawbone, running her hands back down his abs, resting them on the top of his shorts.   
"Fuck it," Liam hissed, grabbing her face and kissing her roughly, grabbing at the folds of her dress. "Take it off," he whispered.  
"You too," Louis said, starting to pull the dress over her head. Liam stripped off his shirt immeadiately and helped Louis out of hers.  
Once it was off, he put his hands over her breasts, squeezing them tightly. She grabbed his neck, digging her nails in, and pulled his face down to hers again. "Turn it off," she whispered. He kicked the tv remote off the bed, causing the screen to shut off. Louis hooked her leg around his hips, pulling him on top of her. "Wow..." she breathed, feeling the giant bulge in his pants rub against her hip. "They weren't kidding."  
"Nope," he whispered mischeviously. "I could prove it if you want." Louis crushed her face to his and bit his lip, making him moan. His lips left her mouth and travelled down her neck to her cleavage. It was her turn to moan with pleasure when he pinched the tip of one of her breasts, kissing the other one. His hand crept down to the top of her underwear and she bucked up into his palm, trying to find more friction. "You ok?" he asked.  
"I'm perfect." He slipped two fingers under the waistband of the cotton underwear, pulling it part way down. One hand carressed her round backside while the other held him up, not crushing Louis.   
"Damn," he moaned into her ear.  
"Hurry up, you fucking tease," Louis hissed. Not waiting for another invitation, he slipped a finger between the wet folds of her pussy, searching for her clit. She bit her lip and groaned when he pressed the pad of his finger on it. "Yes!" He grinned and kissed her mouth messily. He moved his finger in a little circle and she raked her fingernails down his back, tried not to yell. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck."   
"Hurry up, Lou!" Liam slid his fingers down farther, dipping in and making her buck wildly.   
"More. More!" she whined. Her legs twitched and she tried to press her body up into his and down onto his fingers simultaneously, bending her back impossibly. She reached for herself, joining Liam and working her clit. "Oh my god," she moaned.  
"You are so fucking... Ugh!" Liam abandoned her for a moment to rub a hand against his crotch, much to Louis's disappointment. She pushed his other hand until he crashed down on top of her and rolled to the side. While kissing him lustily she grabbed at his rock hard cock, huge through his shorts. She squeezed it tightly, the form unfamiliar, then slid her hand under the waistband of his boxers, running her fingers along his length.   
There was a flash behind her eyes and for a moment she felt like she was flying, rushing towards something, then with a silent crash, he collapsed and panted. "Uh, Li?"   
"What?"  
"I'm me again!"   
"Really?" He pulled his hand out of his pants and looked Louis over. "Nice. For some reason, I feel like I should care, but I don't."  
"Yeah, neither do I." Louis attacked Liam with more force than before, biting the hell out of Liam's already puffy lips. He grabbed Liam again, rolling on top and kissing down to his left nipple, biting it quickly before rising back up and grinding their hips together.   
"Lou don't stop!" Liam moaned highly and rapidly stroked himself over and over, finally coming. "Your turn," he panted. He stripped the underwear off and squirmed downwards. Kissing the tip, he took Louis's entire length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around it. He sucked off the end with an erotic POP and kissed it again.   
"I'm gonna--!" Liam cut Louis off by pulling his hand out from under him and clenching him around the middle, then stroking until Louis came all over his lips. He licked some of it off and wiped the rest with his arm.  
"You... Are... Way better than I expected." Louis said breathlessly, rolling off of Liam. "You've never done that before?"  
"Only had it done. Wasn't hard to guess what to do." He grinned and turned his head to kiss Louis's shoulder.   
"Well, um, wow."  
"We gonna tell the boys in the morning?"  
"Only if they ask." Liam pushed himself up to kiss Louis one more time, then rolled over and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and not Britpicked so sorry for Americanisms
> 
> Comment and kudos and stuff please :) Love ya!


End file.
